Bitten
by CherokeeDancer12
Summary: Hermione Granger never expected to find a certain Draco Malfoy in the condition he was in. Hurt physically and mentally, can she help him coop with himself and his new life? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1 Bitten

Draco  
>I absolutely hated quidditch practice at night. But I guess being on one of the best teams in the wizarding world, I would have to get over it. But tonight I didn't entirely understand what we were doing. I mean...I played seeker why did I have to be in the woods with the rest of the team? Coach had some weird strategies, but he usually was always right. I was actually just grateful that the moon was out tonight, but not just any moon but a full moon. That was code for we would be able to see each other in the woods at least.<br>"Alright team." Coach started to say and we all gathered around him, "I presume you are all wondering why in Merlin's name I have drug you all out here in the dead of night."  
>A few people nodded their heads and a few answered him with a "yeah" or a "yep", but many, like myself, didn't do anything. I just stood there with my arms crossed and weight on my right foot.<br>"Well...quidditch has a lot of surprise things in it. Like..." He looked at me and then to my left and so on, "This." He said before throwing a ball at me, but I caught it just in time.  
>"Good job there, Malfoy." He said and I tossed him the ball back.<br>"But Mr. Malfoy over here is used to surprises, being seeker and all, but many of you aren't. So tonight you will run through the woods and expect the unexpected."  
>Five years since the war and this is where I was. Running through the woods at night while having balls thrown at me. Fun.<br>I caught up with Logan, one of my best mates on the team.  
>"This ought to be...what's the word." He started to say in an Irish accent.<br>"Disturbing?"  
>He shook his head indicating I was wrong, "More...painful."<br>"I've had my fair share of being in dark woods...I hate them."  
>"Scared are we?" He asked bumping me.<br>"Of course not."  
>"Something wrong mate?" He asked me. I just shrugged.<br>"It's Astoria. She's been talking a lot about getting married and having kids."  
>"What's wrong with that? Astoria is beautiful and would be a wonderful wife and mother."<br>"No...it's not that I don't want her to be my wife...it's just...I don't feel like myself around her anymore. She knows about my past but doesn't understand why I do certain things a certain way."  
>I looked down at my left forearm where my tattoo still remained, except I usually kept it covered up with my long sleeve or a sweat band so it wasn't seen.<br>"Like what?"  
>"Like...how I don't want to eat at the dining table at night."<br>"Why don't you?"  
>"I'd rather not talk about it. It was back in the darker days and I choose not to relive those memories."<br>"Awe I can understand that mate."  
>The reason I didn't want to eat at the table was because do had seen some great people I knew be killed above the dining table in Malfoy Manor. Shoot...I hadn't even been there in years, maybe it ought to be time I paid my mum a visit.<br>"So are you going to end it?" Logan asked pulling me out of my thoughts.  
>I nodded, "Yeah...I think I might."<br>He shrugged, "Hey it's whatever you deem best to do."  
>"Let's go." I say and we start to jog through the woods along with the team.<br>Coach kept apperating and hiding. Once he threw a ball at us, whether we caught it or not, he would disappear again.  
>Logan and I were far ahead of the others and quite frankly we didn't plan on slowing down anytime soon. I kept looking up at the moon, it was probably as bright as I had ever seen it. Big and as white as the quartz crystals that form over thousands of years.<br>Logan stuck his arm out and went into a walking pace, I slowed down at walked beside him.  
>"Tired are we?" I asked in a mocking tone.<br>He laughed and looked over at me, but something caught his eye. His eyes went from normal size to wide with fright, but I didn't have time to turn around to see what he was looking at. Something knocked me down and had me pinned, my stomach on the ground so I couldn't see it. Whatever was on me was strong and large. It growled in my ear, and I would know a growl like that anywhere.  
>"Draco!" Logan called out but I didn't dare say anything as the large wolf started to smell me. For awhile I was starting to think it had started thinking I was dead because of how still I was being, and I knew if I acted dead it would get bored and leave.<br>But some of the team caught up. A few guys gasped and others fell to the ground in fright. Then I heard it, a loud pop.  
>Coach had apperated close by. It scared the wolf and it dug it's claws into me on my side and I couldn't hold it in any longer, I hollered out in pain. The wolf realized I wasn't dead and soon growled at me again, with it's claws digging into my side even farther.<br>And the other claws on the other side dug into my shoulder. Before slowly I felt it's teeth go into me.  
>The team and Coach where all shooting spells at the beast until it finally let me go and ran off scared, into the woods<br>Everyone ran to me, many calling out my name. Others asking if I were ok, if I could stand, how much help did I need, I only responded to one question from Coach, "How much are you bleeding?" which my answer was that I had no idea. And one question from Logan, "Do you want a healer?" which the only thing I remember saying before my world went black was "Yes."

Hermione  
>Four years out of school. My life was basically as boring as it could get. I wasn't married and worked at all times. Ron has kept quiet since his mother died, I kind of think he blamed me and that was why he had kept his distance from me all of these years.<br>Really Harry and Ginny are my social life and they moved so far away it's hard to hang out all the time. So I work. I love to work.  
>I was actually working the graveyard shift tonight, which I liked the best for some reason. I guess it was peaceful.<br>So let me think...Ron has left me and lives in a whole other country, Harry and Ginny are married and live about an hour away, I always work, Luna works for quibbler, Neville works at Hogwarts, and...Malfoy became some well known quidditch player across the world. At least I think he did...he was hard to keep track off since the war. Many of us went back for seventh year...but not Malfoy...really I didn't know what happened to him until about two years ago.  
>But anyway, Anna and I were sitting in the waiting room watching tv. It was really a slow night...most nights usually are. Ana was my aid or a healer in training you may say. She would become a healer in about a year or so. But I didn't realize my whole life was going to change when an older guy came rushing in. He was covered in sweat like he had been running and he was in urgent need of help.<br>I jumped to my feet and went to him. From that moment on...my life was never the same.  
>He pointed behind him, "He...needs someone. He needs a healer."<br>"Who?" I asked and looked behind him. A group of guys came rushing down the hallway while carrying a single person.  
>"Get a bed," I said to Ana. She nodded and rushed to get one.<br>I walked, or sped walked, to the person that they were carrying.  
>I was shocked when I saw who it was and how badly they looked hurt.<br>Ana came with a clean bed. The guys sat him down on the bed and for the first time I realized how rapid his breathing was. It was quick and choppy...and also not a good sign.  
>"Get him into a private room and call Charlie down here. Quickly" I added the last part so she would understand how urgent this was. Charlie was the healer that I aided when I was still in training, and if anyone knew what they were doing, it was him.<br>I turned to the other guys and they all looked scared for Malfoy.  
>"What happened?" I asked and one with dark brown hair and green eyes spoke up.<br>"We were at practice and jogging through the woods, him and I were ahead of the rest and we stopped because I was getting tired and I saw something...big behind him. And it attacked him..."  
>I looked at him and he seemed even more scared then anyone.<br>"It grabbed him before anyone could do anything." Another person said to me.  
>"I really thought he was dead," The same guy started to say. "He was playing dead so it would leave, but the rest of the team caught up and scared it and...it dug it's claws into him and he screamed...I've known him for years and I've never heard him scream like that..." he said as if he were going into a distant dream.<br>"Thank you for details guys." I say before walking to the room where Ana took Malfoy.  
>"Someone should get ahold of Astoria." I heard someone say before I had completely left.<br>Charlie was already in there hooking him up to a heart rate machine.  
>"His body is overreacting to what bit him. He's acting as if he were in shock, but he's not." Charlie informed me.<br>Malfoy's breathing was still as rapid and when the heart monitor came up his heart was going extremely fast and Charlie started to put some medicine into him.  
>Ana came back with supplies that Charlie had probably asked for.<br>She handed them to me and I poured some cut cleansing potion onto a rag and gently placed it on his cuts on his left arm.  
>I had forgotten about it until I saw it. His mark. I caught myself staring at it for a moment, it had faded since the years after the war. But undoubtedly it was still there.<br>I took my attention off of it and started to clean his scratches with the potion, but something wasn't going right. Every time I would put it on, the cut would get more red and irritated.  
>"Uh...Charlie come look at this." I said and stared at the deep scratch.<br>Charlie shuffled his feet and stood beside me. He squinted, "His body is rejecting it for some reason."  
>"Well what do we do?" I asked.<br>"We could...no because his body won't accept it..." He said starting to think out loud.  
>I looked down at the frail and pallid Draco Malfoy from school...blood covered his face and his shirt and I looked across him and watched his heart monitor and thought of something.<br>A giant animal.  
>Deep cuts and scratches.<br>He was bit.  
>His breathing was to rapid.<br>His heart was beating five times the normal rate.  
>His body was rejecting any kind of help.<br>He was covered in blood.  
>Full moon.<br>Middle of the night.  
>"A werewolf bit him." I mumbled.<br>Charlie looked at me and then examined him.  
>"Your theory seems to be a good one." He said, "We can't do anything for him if that's what got him. His body will just reject and disown everything we try to give him, until the venom from the bite gets to his heart."<br>He stopped and I looked over at him, "Then?" I asked.  
>"Then...his heart will stop and restart itself and the venom will mix with his blood and once it's mixed there no getting it separated."<br>"So...he's going to-"  
>"Be a werewolf."<br>"And we can't do anything?" I asked.  
>Charlie shook his head and walked over to the heart monitor and turned off the beeping noise but still had it on so we could see his heart beat.<br>"There's nothing we can do to stop it. A werewolf bite is like many cancers in the muggle world. Not easy to cure and nearly impossible to reverse."  
>"What about his personality? Will that probably change as well?"<br>"The closer we get to the full moon for next month I'm sure his temper will get shorter and shorter. That's the usual." He shook his head and exited the room.  
>"Hey Charlie?" I asked before he shut the door behind him, "Yes, Granger?"<br>"How long till he wakes up? I mean I'm sure his team will be asking."  
>He shrugged, "Probably a few hours at the most, the venom will have to do its course."<br>"So...it is going to kill him?" I asked, a hint of urgency was in my voice.  
>"Yes, but only for a sew minutes. That should happen in a few hours, then he'll wake up after that. I wish it had just been scratches, that could ave been healed and he wouldn't have to go through with this, but he was bit..."<br>"Charlie...if he is dead for a couple of minutes wont that cause damage to him mentally?" I asked.  
>Charlie shrugged, "Not necessarily. Werewolf bites make your body do weird things. Like within a day or two after he wakes up he is going to be sick...I think it best if either Ana or you stay in here with him." and he left.<br>I looked up at Ana, "I'll stay." I said and she nodded before leaving me alone in the room with him.  
>I got a wash rag, a bowl with warm water, and I headed back to him. I sat on his left and dipped the rag in the water.<br>I looked at the heart monitor once I realized his breathing had slowed down. His heart had done the same thing, it had slowed down.  
>I didn't feel right just sitting here and letting him die, even if he would come back. It just didn't seem right. For once in my life I wished that he wasn't in pain like this, even if he couldn't feel it right now...he was going to have to live the rest of his life like this.<br>I dipped the rag into the water, squeezed it and started to rub off the blood. Something about seeing him in dried blood brought up bad memories that I didn't want to relive.  
>I rubbed it off and waited...and waited...<br>I heard a knock at the door and I slowly got up and answered it.  
>Standing before me was a beautiful, elegant woman with dark brown hair, a light complexion, and hazel eyes that looked like caramel.<br>She didn't say one word to me as she passed me and ran to Malfoy.  
>"Oh Drake..." she said as she cupped his face in her hands.<br>She placed a kiss on his forehead and started to cry.  
>"Miss I'm deeply sorry but you can't be in here."<br>She turned her attention and looked at me for the first time.  
>"And why, may I ask?"<br>"Policy. Please leave."  
>"I know you...you're that miss Hermione Granger."<br>"Yes I am. Now would you please...leave."  
>"I most certainly will not. He is my love and I will not leave him." She said as she laid her head down on his chest.<br>Right then the heart monitor went flat line and I knew she had heard his heart stop.  
>"Please...leave." I asked her.<br>"Draco?" She said and she started to cry and held his face between her hands.  
>"Astoria,please leave." I said and put my hand in her shoulder.<br>She sobbed, "Astoria...he'll he alright."  
>"Alright?" She hollered. "Does he look alright to you? He's dead...and you did nothing."<br>I suddenly had a flashback of when Molly died and Ron hollering at me of how I did nothing.  
>"It's part of the process...I promise." I said in a quiet tone.<br>"The process?" She screamed.  
>"Yes the process, and please keep your voice down." I said back to her.<br>"Don't you dare tell me what to do, you mud-"  
>"Mudblood? Yeah like I've never heard that one before."<br>Then the door opened and in stepped Charlie.  
>"Miss you are not permitted to be in here...please leave or I will force you out."<br>Ana must of heard the yelling and went to get Charlie. I was relieved.  
>"Fine. He's dead anyway. No matter what process you say he's going through I knew he's dead. He'll always be dead." And with that Charlie escorted her out and shut the door behind him.<br>I looked at Malfoy...his heart monitor was till flat lined and I felt awful because I had done nothing to prevent it. Not that I could do anything.  
>I simply took a good long look at him.<br>Over the passed few years he had gotten really handsome-I mean he's always been handsome but now it seemed more noticeable.  
>But Astoria had a point...he was dead.<br>I remember the flats time I had seen him at Hogwarts...just that he was being called to the death eaters and he reliantly obeyed and joined them, but only to leave soon afterwards. When we came back for. One seventh year, since they just restarted it, he wasn't there...no one had seen nor heard from the Malfoy's. I had actually started to think that they had moved countries but as soon as I started to think that Draco turned up as the rookie on some amazing quidditch team.  
>But now...his life was never going to be the same...because of quidditch.<br>Within ten seconds of that thought the heart monitor beeped, meaning his heart had started back up. The venom was now in him and he was forever cursed.  
>He gasped, his body begging for air, and he sat up. I rushed over to him and placed my hand on his back and his unharmed shoulder.<br>"Shh...just breathe...slow deep breaths." I said.  
>He still hadn't opened his eyes but he listened to the voice he had heard, his breathing slowed to a normal speed.<br>Before long his eyes shot open and for a split second they were wolf eyes but then they quickly faded into his cold-gray eyes.  
>I knew the wolf eyes were the venom that had invaded him.<br>He slowly looked at me. I couldn't tell if he recognized me or not.  
>"Do you feel alright?" I asked him.<br>He blinked slowly and looked down at his hands. He made his fingers stretch and the come back to him, he did this several times.  
>"I feel swollen." He mumbled, his voice was barely above a whisper.<br>"That's just the venom adjusting to your body."  
>That was when he stopped flexing his fingers and looked at me.<br>"The what?"  
>"The venom...do you know what bit you."<br>"I didn't see it, but I heard it...Granger...,"  
>That was the first sign that he knew who I was.<br>"I...heard it's growls...I felt it. I still feel it." He said more to himself then me.  
>"It will take some getting used to. But your body will adjust." I said and started to collect my things.<br>"You look nice..." he said and I looked up at him, "What I mean is that you've grown up."  
>I shrugged, "Sooner or later we all do, Malfoy."<br>"I suppose." He said. And then got a glaze look in his eyes that made me stop and watch him.  
>It was minutes before he said anything else, "It was...a werewolf wasn't it?" He asked, he seemed somewhat scared to hear the answer I might give.<br>"Yes...it was."  
>He bit his bottom lip and looked down. He blinked and a tear went down the right side of his face.<br>"I just stopped." He mumbled.  
>"Pardon?"<br>He looked up at me, his eyes were both puffy and red, "I just stopped...I just stopped being a monster...I don't want to turn into another one."  
>I sat my coat and clipboard on the floor and pulled the chair up to his bed and sat beside him.<br>"Look at me Malfoy." I said and he slowly turned to face me.  
>"I've known many wonderful people, and one person particular happened to be a werewolf. And he was an amazing man."<br>"I too have known many people, and one them was the most horrible person I knew. And he was a werewolf." he shook his head, "I'd rather be dead then have to handle living with this." He said, laid back down, and turned away from me.  
>"It's not what you are that makes you a person, Draco...it's the actions that they take. Lupin was an amazing person and a werewolf. Greybeck was an awful and horrid person as well as a werewolf.. I see a difference."<br>And with that I stood up and left his room, silently closing the door behind me. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dreamless Sleep

**Hey guess what…my computer works now! So my only excuse for not updating is pure laziness. ****J haha Thank You for reviews and many people who faved this story and a message I got, im glad people enjoy my writing (even though I think it is rubbish)**

Hermione POV:

Tired…that's what I was. It had been a long night, aside from Draco Malfoy and the impatient quidditch team sitting in the lobby. Astoria had refused to leave even though one of the players from Draco's team kept telling her to leave.

Around sunrise I decided it would be best to check up on Draco again. I knocked on his door and heard no answer, so I slowly opened the door and walked inside. To my dismay I saw an empty bed and monitors going crazy since no one was hooked up to them anymore.

"Draco?" I said and received no answer except the slamming of the bathroom door.

I sighed, "He hasn't left the hospital, thank God." I thought to myself as I walked towards the door.

I gently knocked on the door, "Draco…" I said just above a whisper. I heard him gag and I opened the door, only to see him hunched over the toilet, throwing up his insides.

I stepped inside and squatted down and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He was shaking for a second and then he threw up again.

I stood back up, leaving Draco on the ground, and reached into one of the cabinets to get a wash rag.

I wetted it and squeezed out the water before placing it on the back of Draco's neck, he only jumped in response before taking it from my hands and holding it against his face.

"Feeling any better now?" I asked, he once again didn't answer me, only sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall.

I wasn't going to leave him when he felt bad until I knew he was feeling somewhat better, so I joined him on the ground.

We didn't exchange words for several minutes but he finally spoke.

"Is…is uh Astoria here?" His voice was shaking but he was trying to hide it.

"Yes, she's with you friend, the one who was with you."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Would you tell her I need to speak with her?"

I nodded, "Will you go back to the bed? I don't like the idea of leaving someone sick on the bathroom floor."

He sighed and slowly got to his feet. I helped him back to the bed, only to have him sit on the end of it. I turned off all of the monitors before leaving and heading towards where I saw Astoria.

When I got to the waiting room everyone who knew I was Draco's healer waited for me to speak.

"Astoria, he wants to speak with you. And you only." I added the last part because his friend had stood with her.

"Oh do sit down Logan. He wants to speak with me and not you." Astoria said as she stood and walked past me and towards Draco's room.

"Are you good with tears?" Logan asked looking at me.

"Uh…what do you mean?" I asked becoming confused.

"Not that Draco will spill any tears, but when Astoria leaves that room I'm sure she will be coming to you saying you need to cure her for a broken heart." Logan said.

"Now Logan," His coach started to say, "Why would she be upset?"

Logan shrugged, "He's going to break up with her."

"Now why would you say something like that? They seem very happy with one another."

"Trust me Coach…he's not happy with her anymore. If he seems it then it's an act. And we all know Draco is good at acting."

At that moment I heard a door slam shut and a girl crying. I turned around and saw Astoria running down the hallway with tears falling from her eyes. She didn't even looked at me when she passed me, she went right up to Logan, grabbed her purse, and left.

Logan had a smirk on his face, reminded me very much of one of Mallfoy's, "Told you."

About an hour after that I decided to check on Malfoy again, only to run into Charlie.

"How's our wolf?" He asked.

"He's fine. He was actually a little sick earlier though, but that is all."

"Typical. I actually did a little more research on werewolfs, and found out that the first three months of being a new wolf are the hardest."

I crossed my arms.

"Turns out," Charlie continued to say, "that the first month is when they are the sickest. Fever after fever, vomit, delirious, and so on and so on, they could actually still die from their immune system giving up. The second month is when his temper is tested, gets very arrogant and impatient about everything, and will argue to no end. And the third month…well there really wasn't that much on the third month." He shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What about that potion? Isn't there a potion out there where it helps a werewolf not turn into one? Or something like that."

Charlie only sighed, "Yeah, but at an early age, like Mr. Malfoy is, the potion would kill him."

I squinted my eyes, "Why?"

"Because, the first six months is when his human cells, and tissues are still human. Not yet entirely infected by the wolf venom, so if he were to be given that potion then he might as well drink bleach with it. It'll have the same out come almost. But once that seventh month comes…he can take it and be just fine."

After a very long conversation with Charlie about werewolves, I eventually made my way back to Malfoy's room.

I gently knocked on the door, but once again there was no answer. So I slowly walked inside and looked for him. He was in the bed so I gently shut the door behind me.

He didn't hear the click of the door. He had his back to me and looked as if he were looking out the window at the lake across the way.

I made my way around him so I may see his face, his eyes were closed but what caught my attention was how sweaty he looked.

He had a fever.

"And now his first month is going to work." I thought to myself.

I reached for my thermometer and walked towards him. I placed it behind his ear and waited for it to beep and tell me how high his temperature was. But he woke up, he almost seemed scared. He grabbed my wrist and for the first time I realized he was shaking.

"Granger…it's so cold in here." He mumbled and let go of my wrist.

_Beep._

I looked at the thermometer. 103.2

High fever…really high.

'_The virus may actually still kill him, and it wont start his heart up again. His immune system will shut down and refuse to work.'_

Charlie's words rang in my head, it scared me to think Malfoy could still so easily die from this.

I got some extra blankets from the shelves in the closet and threw them over him, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. I was about to turn around and leave, mostly because I thought he had fallen back asleep, but his voice had stopped me.

"No…please…I-I-I don't really…want to be alone." He said with his eyes still closed.

"You sure you want me in here? I can always get someone else." I said while turning my body facing him.

"No…I want someone I know." He said opening his eyes and looking at me.

A feverish gaze was in his eyes, I sighed and took the seat in front of him.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

I had drifted off to sleep myself, I mean I just worked all night and it was almost nine in the morning. I was worn out.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped, "I'm awake." I said as I sat up in the chair.

"Oh…it's just you, Charlie. Sorry." I said and looked at a very much asleep Draco.

"Go home Hermione. You're exhausted. I'll tell Mr. Malfoy you had to go home to sleep in your very own bed."

I smiled and yawned, "Ok, but I'll be back tomorrow morning." I said and stood up.

"I'll owl you if something happens with him." Charlie said.

"Alrighty thank you." I said and apperated back to my apartment in uptown London.

I went to my bed and instantly fell asleep, I was overworking myself again.

Before I fell completely asleep I looked at my bedside table and saw the new Quidditch magazine, with Draco Malfoy on the cover.

I actually did keep up with Draco once he started to play for one of the best quidditch teams in the whole world. I even went to a few of his games and cheered for his team. He was very talented with quidditch, I always thought he was.

But being a rich boy his parents could afford for him to have private lessons and become the best.

I sighed, "I hope he can play quidditch again once he gets his life back together." I thought to myself before darkness overtook me and I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Lucky 14

HERMIONE POV

I never got any news about Malfoy so I had deemed that has nothing bad, or serve, had happened while I was away. No news is good news…or at least in the case it was.

That morning I slowly got out of bed and started my day, I wasn't needed back at the hospital till about two this afternoon.

I took my long shower that I took every morning, put on my simple makeup, pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and went to eat some breakfast and watch the morning news.

After that I decided I would go to Diagon Alley and pick up some books. I used to Floo network and carelessly walked down the road until I came to Flourish and Burkes. (a/n I think that is what is called, I'm sorry if it is not…I just had a blonde moment)

As I stepped inside the bell above my head rang, I loved the smell of this bookstore. No other book store anywhere smelled like it did.

"Awe Miss Granger!" William said to me as I walked in, I waved to him and started down the isles of books.

I read the spines of them until I found one that looked helpful, 'Being A Werewolf, What You Need To Expect.' I reached up and grabbed it.

I flipped through it and saw it explained so much, and I caught myself reading it.

It was all basically the same things Charlie had told me, and the third month was very unclear, even for me.

DRACO POV

It felt like my whole body was on fire, then it felt like I was in a blizzard. Hot, cold, hot, cold. It was repetitive. No matter how hard I tried I could not stay in the middle. Every nurse that had came in had heard different things about how I felt, I knew I wasn't stable.

I had fallen asleep with Granger with me, I don't know what it was, but I wanted someone I actually knew to be around me.

I would have asked Logan but he has no medical experience. I had fallen asleep with her there, but when I had woken up around noon I saw she was gone.

Which wasn't really a surprise, she had bags under her eyes yesterday. She looked like a zombie almost.

A knock on the door had gotten my mind off of being alone and I said as loud as I could for them to come in.

"Hey man." I heard Logan say.

I turned completely around and saw that same goofy smirk on his face. His smirk was never as infamous as mine. The whole team had always tried to imitate me, but no one ever could.

"Hey." I said in a dry voice and turned my back to him to get comfy again, or somewhat comfy.

"How yeh feeling?" He said, his accent being very noticeable.

"Like I got ran over." I said truthfully.

"Sorry to hear that. But hey I got a surprise for you." He said and I turned back around to face him and saw he was digging around in his backpack.

He pulled out a dark green shirt with a number 14 on the back.

I laughed, or attempted to.

"Only you would get me that."

He shrugged, "Hey Lucky 14 here may be lucky for you."

"Saying I need luck?" I asked as I became extremely cold again and pulled the blankets up around my chin.

"Cold?" Logan asked noticing my reaction.

I nodded my head and my teeth started to chatter again.

"Want me to turn the heat on?" He asked.

"Awe no…in a second I'll be too hot and begging for you to turn it off."

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Logan said and I only looked away from him.

"Yeah…me too. I'm even sure once I get better if I can play quidditch again."

He didn't answer me for the longest time, it was actually becoming a bit awkward.

"Sure you can." He said finally.

I closed my eyes and threw the blankets off of me, stupid hot flash was coming on again.

"Yeah…once I'm finally used to this life, so maybe a year or two. People will say 'Where is that Draco Malfoy? Did he quite? Oh what a shame.' and then two years later, 'Is that…is that Draco Malfoy? Oh my! Where has he been? Oh you say he got bitten did you? Oh so now they have a werewolf on their team.' then the world knows what I am."

"With that attitude Draco, yeah that will happen, but if you have a good attitude about things…maybe in a couple of months you can be back in the game."

I felt my stomach turn again and I jumped up rushing to the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. I hated throwing up…even as a child I hated it. I had nothing TO throw up anymore, so I didn't even know where my body was getting this stuff now.

I sighed and flushed the toilet before standing back up and running cold water on my face.

I heard voices going on in the room.

"Yeah…I think he got sick again." I heard Logan say to someone.

I heard a gentle knock on the door and I opened it, only to find Granger standing there.

Suddenly I felt extremely cold again and sighed before walking back to the bed, and covered up.

"Drake, how about you eat something." Logan suggested.

"Not hungry." I mumbled and my face up.

"Malfoy you need to eat something. Otherwise, you may start throwing up things you really don't want to throw up." Granger said.

"Nothing sounds good." I answered and started to close my eyes, oh how I was so tired.

"Please eat something." I heard Granger start to beg.

"Granger it is so cold in here." I mumbled and took the blankets off of my face.

She shook her head, "It's just a cold flash. Because it feel perfectly fine in here."

I groaned when I felt my head start to pound. I was getting the worst headache.

Granger caught the sign of my discomfort and gave me a hot rag and left the room for a moment.

I felt like I wanted to cry, and I never really wanted to cry.

"Astoria, how did she take it?" Logan asked.

I shrugged and closed my eyes, "Said I was a stupid person for breaking it off with someone as amazing as her."

He laughed and took a seat, "She bugged me so much…I'm glad you broke it off."

"I guess I am. I mean…I wanted to but…now I just feel like I have no one who will listen to me."

"Awe Drake, you know you can always speak with me about stuff. And besides if you cant we can always get you another girl like that." He snapped his fingers and I laughed a bit.

"And why is it like that?" I asked snapping my fingers as well.

"Because, you are Draco Malfoy! You are one of the most amazing seekers in the whole world!"

The door opened and I heard footsteps.

"Mr. Malfoy?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and looked at them. It was a frail girl with short black hair and dark eyes. She looked almost scared to be in the same room with me.

I guess most people would be now.

"Yes?" I asked and had another hot flash and threw the hot rag on the other side of the bed.

"My name is Ana, I'm one of Hermione Granger's assistants, she asked me if I would be sure you ate this." Ana said and held up a plate with some food.

"What is it?" I asked looking at a for sure a sandwich.

"A tuna sandwich, with a water bottle. Nothing fancy but probably something you may stomach." She answered me.

She walked across the room and handed it to me, for the first time I realized just how sore I really was.

She didn't leave and I looked at her funny.

"May I…uh may I…have your…uh-"

"Autograph?" I asked, finishing her sentence.

She got embarrassed and drew her attention to the floor. Her cheeks became red as she handed me a piece of paper and a pen.

I signed my name and handed it back to her, "There you go."

She smiled as she looked down at it, "Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy."

"Don't be so scared to ask." I said smiling at her. She returned the smile, turned and left. Closing the door behind her.

"I don't want to eat this." I said to Logan while I stared down at the food I was expected to eat.

"Drake eat it. Or I will force you to." He said, and I knew he would force feed me so I reached down and took a bite from the sandwich.

HERMIONE POV

I was working until five in the morning today, I was tired again. I knew I looked tired and awful but I didn't want to go home.

I checked up on my patients on and off through out the night, I checked up on the two boys who had accidentally switched bodies, they reminded me of Fred and George so much. I checked up on the old witch who insisted on staying at the hospital until she passed. And my many other patients, but finally I checked up on the werewolf.

Visiting hours were over so Logan had to leave hours ago.

I gently pushed open his door and only found him to be awake still. His attention turned to me when I entered the room.

"You shouldn't be awake." I said and I reached for the light switch.

"No don't…I have an awful headache and the light makes it worse." He said as he stood up from his bed and walked to one of the chairs.

"How you feeling at this hour?" I asked him.

He sighed and held his head between his hands, "I feel like a bloody wreck. I cant sleep at night and my body temperature keeps changing, I don't want to eat, but I need something to throw up before I throw up my stomach itself. And I have the most insane headache and it wont go away." He answered me as he rubbed his temples.

"So you did eat?" I asked, hoping he did.

He only nodded his head.

"Do you want any pain medicine for your headache?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered and didn't look at me.

I stood and left the room to find some pain medicines for a headache. Once I found some in the medicine closet I walked back down the hallway towards his room.

Only to stop to get him a cup of water. I entered his room again and only to find him back in the bed, covered up to his chin with the blankets and shivering, but sweating.

"Malfoy are you awake?" I asked but received no answer. He must have fallen asleep again.

I sighed and sat the cup of water and the medicine on the bedside table and left them there.

I touched his forehead, he was burning up. His fever felt like it had risen and I hoped that this was as worst has it would get. But of course, being a werewolf has all kinds of surprises.

DRACO POV

I didn't even know how long I had been asleep. I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Days turned into nights before I knew it and I quickly lost track of time.

I was sore from throwing up, but that wasn't just it I was just sore for no reason. I had headaches everyday, I liked the room to be dark for that reason, and to top it off my hot/cold flashes were getting worse.

I would be happy with dying at any moment is this kept up. I was in misery!

The healers kept trying their hardest to make me as comfortable as possible, but everything they did…didn't work.

Except when Granger would open up the windows at night and let in fresh air.

I loved that she did that, made me feel like I wasn't so coped up and in a prison.

Logan had told me once…was it a few days ago…or maybe a week…shoot I cant remember anymore. But he had told me that the Quidditch magazine had done a special about me.

Said I wasn't going to be playing this year for personal reasons, mostly I think Logan sweet talked one of the reporters into not telling the public what had happened to me.

He probably picked that up from me.

One of the healers…I think his name was Charlie…or maybe Marley. Either way he said that this would only last a month. Just the first month only and next month I would feel fine.

I liked the sound of that, but every night when I would wake up with the windows opened I would see the moon.

Slowly he was drawing towards another full moon. From the looks of it I still had two weeks before the first full moon.

And I dreaded it.

**R E V I E W**

**Ive updated twice today for ONE reason and that special reason was…I have test coming up ****L and as well as Cheer Tryouts **

**I need to focus on them but if I have time this is what I will do in my free time.**


	4. Chapter 4 It Was Expected

Hermione POV

I went to check on Malfoy. It was the last day before a full moon, so Malfoy's last day of being sick.

_Prepare for the worst day of him being sick. _I thought before I stepped into St. Mungo's entrance.

I waved and nodded to everyone who addressed me as I made my way to Malfoy's room.

I gently knocked on the door and didn't hear a reply, which was typical these past few weeks.

Sadly, he hadn't really said much in a few days. I really didn't know what he was thinking, but he seemed very anxious about the full moon coming. What new werewolf wouldn't be?

And the Quidditch team had left a few weeks ago also, so it was really only me who went to see him. Well, the nurses and me.

I gently pushed the door open and saw that the lights were off, the usual.

Malfoy was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to me. I gently shut the door, thankfully he heard it and looked back at me.

I hated it when I would accidentally scared him.

He held out his hand and I placed the pills in his palm. He had been having migraines for a few days now. They used to just be headaches, but they had gotten worse this week.

He put them in his mouth and took a drink out of the water he had beside his bed.

I walked around and stood in front of him. He didn't say anything, just kept drinking his water until it was all gone and he threw the glass across the room, only to have it shatter.

He usually didn't break the glass, but today he had, which didn't entirely surprise me.

I reached down and touched his forehead with the back of my hand, he only gave me a feverish gaze. Which, was another non-surprising thing. He had one of his high fevers again today.

I then placed my index and middle fingers underneath his chin. His pulse was a bit faster than what it has been in days.

"Would you like some dreamless sleep potion?" I asked when I took my fingers off of his neck.

He sighed and looked down, not answering me.

I looked down at him. He was starting to shake again. Meaning either he was cold or about to throw up.

I reached down and put my hand on the back of his neck.

"Come on, Malfoy. Lie down and I'll go get you some sleeping potion." I announced.

He nodded and lied back down and let me cover him up. I left the room and headed to where we kept the potions.

Draco:

I. Felt. Awful.

The worst I have felt in days. I was grateful that Granger brought me medicine for my head, even if it was muggle medicine. It seemed to work. I knew the full moon was coming up…and to be honest…I was terrified. I hadn't spoken in a week, I couldn't help but think about the pain that was sure to come. I had heard, or read, the stories of transforming into a werewolf…I don't want to go through it.

Logan had left a few weeks ago, training in France. Now, I feel alone. I really do. Yeah, sure Granger is around, but really…we just aren't friends. More like a healer and their patient.

A few days ago-I think- I was informed that the night of the full moon I would be taken up in a forest, away from people.

My shoulder had been killing me for days, and I know I should tell someone that I felt the bite reopen. But really, I just don't care. No one checks on it like they used to.

But I had felt it open, and the bandage was getting wet.

_Great. _I thought.

I sat back up, after Granger left the room to get me a potion that I would not drink, and pulled my shirt off, and looked at my patched up shoulder.

Sure enough, I saw fresh red blood slipping through.

I sighed and started to peel the tape off of the patch and the tape that was on my skin.

I winced at first, but eventually I got over the pain, or forced myself to get over the pain, and continued to take off the bandage.

I sucked in a deep breath, with clenched teeth.

"Ah." I groaned when I saw the bite.

It was gushing out blood again, and the flesh around it was red underneath-like blood poisoning-and the bandage was pulling off the thin layer of scabs.

I heard the door open and, from being sick, I couldn't move fast enough to cover the bite back up.

"Malfoy!" I heard a shriek behind me.

I turned around and saw Granger standing there.

"It felt weird." I mumbled, it had been the first thing I had said in…well awhile.

She sat down what she had in hands and walked over to me. She examined my shoulder carefully. Trying not to touch it.

"How long as it been feeling weird?" She asked when she slowly took off the bandage to where it wouldn't hurt.

"A couple of days. It felt worse today." I said feeling a little dizzy and lightheaded.

I must have been swaying because Granger put her hands on my other shoulder to steady me.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" She asked.

I nodded my head, "About like I always do."

"You've never felt dizzy before, though. Have you?" She pointed out. She was still holding onto my shoulder to keep me from falling probably, but I still felt like the room was spinning.

I shook my head. She was right, I had never been dizzy like this before. And slowly the dizziness faded away and felt level. I must have been swaying because once I felt level Granger let go of me.

She squinted her eyes at me for a moment before she looked over at my bleeding shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything about your shoulder? It could have gotten infected." Granger said.

"Well, maybe people around here need to do their jobs, and not wait for me to say something before they check my…problem." I growled the last word, I hadn't meant to but I did. My comment actually made me feel like myself, something I haven't felt in a long while.

"We figured it had healed back up. It was healed shut last we checked it." Granger explained.

I sniffled, "Will I always feel bad around the full moon?" I asked suddenly.

"You…wont be sick like this again unless it's a human reason, you may be ill around a full moon. Possibly like a cold or something."

I nodded my head. I remembered Greybeck always acted odd a day or two before the full moon. Always seemed sick physically.

She sighed as she looked at my shoulder, not saying a single word but…sighing. Not a great sign in my mind.

She reached up again and took my temperature again. I already knew I had a high fever, probably my highest.

"It's infected." She said and I looked back at my shoulder. But as soon as I moved my head I felt lightheaded again and my vision was blurry.

I saw blackness in the corner of my eyes and felt myself fall forward and prayed that I would be unconscious before I hit the ground.

Hermione:

"It's infected." I announced_. Perfect, this was just perfect. _

He looked back at it to get another look, but I noticed he started to sway again. I was just about to put my hand on his other shoulder to steady him, but quickly he fell forward.

Thankfully, I had caught him before he hit the ground. He was actually a lot lighter than he looked.

His eyes were still open, which was weird, "I-I uh…fe-feel…weird" He mumbled as he stared down at the ground.

Suddenly, he began to shake in my arms. "Malfoy?" He continued to shake, and unresponsive to me.

"Malfoy!" I hollered once he started to shake even more.

"Anne!" I yelled, and I hoped she would hear me.

I put Malfoy back on the bed and on his side. "Anne!" I yelled again once I saw his eyes roll up. Not good.

The door flew open and I saw Anne, "Get Charlie, tell him Malfoy is having a seizure." Anne nodded her head and ran to get Charlie.

I could feel Malfoy's heart beating extremely fast, almost as fast as when he was first brought here.

His muscles stiffened and he suddenly had difficulty breathing. "Malfoy. Malfoy, breathe." I said to him, hoping he could hear me.

Charlie came running into the room, Anne not far behind, with shot in hand. It was tranquilizer injection, probably filled with lorazepam and diazepam. He put the injection in Malfoy's neck and quicker than I thought Malfoy took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Charlie took the shot out of Malfoy and I reached up and rubbed his forehead, "Deep breath, Malfoy. Deep…breath."

Slowly Malfoy opened his eyes and looked around, he looked very confused.

"Deep breaths." I said again and he looked over at me, but only for a second. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

I looked up at Charlie and he looked down at Malfoy, but only for a second before he walked out of the room.

I quickly stood and followed him out. He was already half way down the hallway, "Charlie!" I yelled and he looked back at me.

I quickly walked down the hall to him.

"Ah, Miss Granger." He said as if nothing had happened.

"Charlie, how can you be so calm?" I asked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Miss Granger, it was expected."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes, expected. I was hoping it wouldn't happen, we almost made it without it happening, but sadly, no. Seizures are common in the first month of being a werewolf. Having being so sick and then to pile stress on that, it is not a surprise. But, after today he should have no more, thankfully that was probably the only one he will have." Charlie explained to me.

I was dumbfounded, he could have told me this before. Then I would have been more prepared. I could have had the injection with me at all times, just in case.

That way I wouldn't have to wait for Charlie to come.

"So, he should be alright?" I asked.

Charlie nodded, "Yes, probably confused and exhausted but he should be alright."

I nodded and Charlie smiled before he turned on his heels and headed down the hallway.

I slowly turned around and went back to Malfoy's room. Charlie had informed me a few weeks ago that Malfoy would be moved to a safe house tomorrow after lunch.

That way he was locked up by nightfall, somewhere safe. Safe for himself and people.

Yes, if werewolves don't find people or animals to hunt they get frustrated with themselves and harm themselves. Which is exactly why we planned on putting rabbits in the safe house for him.

I, personally, didn't like the plan, but it was what was best for everyone. And then the next morning someone would go and get him. He would be brought here and tested before placed somewhere else.

I was in the doorway and I saw Anne talking quietly to Malfoy. Her eyes shot up when she saw me and she stood completely up.

"He says he has a headache." Anne said to me.

"We cant give him anymore pills…Anne why don't you go and get me the numbing potion."

Anne nodded her head and walked pass me and out of the room.

I walked around and saw Malfoy barely had his eyes opened. He looked at me, but was trying his hardest to stay awake.

"Granger…what-what happened?" He mumbled.

I got down, eye level with him. "Malfoy, you had a seizure."

He didn't say anything, which was a surprise.

"Do you want some water?" I asked and he slowly nodded his head. I stood up and pointed my wand at the water pitcher, quickly it filled with water and a new glass cup appeared beside the pitcher. I poured the water into the cup and handed it to him.

He slowly, but surely, drank all of the water and handed me the cup back before he closed his eyes again.

"Am-am uh…I-I have an awful headache now."

"Anne should be back any second." I assured.

"I don't remember." He said and I looked back down at him, he had his eyes fixed on me.

"That is normal. Usually-"

"There's nothing about this that is normal."

I smiled for a second, happy he was being able to talk straight. Anne returned with the potion I had asked for.

I poured it into the glass cup and handed it to him to swallow. He drank it all in one gulp, probably expecting it to taste awful. Then I brought over the Dreamless Sleep potion.

He gladly took it from me and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The First Full Moon

**Yes, I do realize it's been since I updated before a few days ago. Sorry. Please forgive me. I meant no harm haha. **

**But I have been busy, I have an audition coming up in July for my flute and me. And I am also trying out new things and…hard to admit it takes dedication. **

**And someone I know is putting his mom through a hard time and she's my other mom and (even though her son tells her otherwise) she is a incredible person. **

**But, I am going to try my hardest not to be one of the writers who just totally stop writing on this fanfiction completely. (because I hate stories that do that, and I refuse to have a story like that)**

Draco POV:

The sun was slipping through the curtains of my hospital room. Usually, that much light would set off my migraine…but today it didn't. I was so grateful it hadn't…they were starting to become a bother to me. No, actually more like a common discomfort.

I stretched, out of habit, and felt so relieved. I wasn't sore. I wasn't having a hot flash…but then again I also wasn't having a cold flash. I slowly sat up on my bed.

My shoulder wasn't hurting any longer. Which was weird, the last thing I remember was Granger peeling off the bandage to reveal a nasty looking wound that had reopened somehow.

I looked again at my shoulder and was shocked. All I saw was a silver line on it, that outlined where the bloody gash had been.

I sighed, thankful it was gone. I slowly got off of the bed and walked around. I felt fine…it was crazy, but certainly a miracle. Logan-before he left-brought me some clothes so whenever I got out of here I wouldn't have to owl my mum and tell her what happened.

Another thank you to Logan, who also informed my mum I was still practicing with the team and was wherever they were now.

I quickly changed clothes. I cant even begin to describe how content I was to get out of the hospital clothes and into my own. Sure, they were muggle clothes…but I've acquired a liking for them. Weird, I know.

Logan had brought me a pair of sneakers, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. The exact kind of clothes I wanted to wear, comfy clothes.

I suddenly felt very…hungry. Shoot, I haven't in weeks probably. I opened my door and walked out into the hallway.

Bleach white…uh, I certainly knew if I already had a headache it would be much worse after looking at all of the white.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, good to see you are up." A voice said from behind me. I turned and was face to face with a cheery looking man. A bit too cheery for me. He had ashy brown hair, some facial hair-not much-and soft green eyes. I knew I had seen him before, but I just couldn't place him.

"Yes, I'm hungry. Do you by chance know where some food is?" I asked.

The man smiled. He reminded me of who those muggle children believe in…ah Santa Clause. Or something like that.

"Yes, right this way." He said as he placed his arm over my shoulder and walked me down the hallway.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I actually feel alright. Best I've felt in awhile." I announced.

"Good, good. But, do you understand what night it is?"

I sighed, of course I knew what night it was.

"Yes." I said in a low voice.

"Then you understand you can not stay here tonight, correct?"

After I didn't answer him he continued to talk, "As you have probably presumed, you will be moved around noon to a safe house. Where you will spend the night, and in the morning someone will come and get you. We will bring you back here, and make sure everything is fine. We will then let you go, to start your second month. But, I must ask for you to return so we can put you in the safe house again."

I nodded, understanding everything that he was telling me.

"Very good." He said, "Ah, and here we are. Go eat." He patted me on the back and walked down the hall to where ever he was planning on going. I entered the cafeteria and soon they asked me what I would like to eat.

I looked around the menu until I thought of something that I wanted to eat. I walked up to the counter, "What's the rarest meat you have?"

Hermione POV

I walked up the stairs to Malfoy's room. Tonight was the full moon, and which meant he would be feeling ten times better today. Relieve.

But, he would be feeling awful again tomorrow morning. I was shocked when I turned and saw that his door was wide open, window curtains open, and bed made. No trace that anyone had ever even been in the room to begin with.

I looked around and saw no sign of him. Surely they wouldn't have already moved him, they said after noon…it's barely past eleven. I looked down the hall and saw Charlie. I quickly walked up to him and asked if he knew where Malfoy had wandered off to.

"Ah, you see, Mr. Malfoy was rather hungry when he got up this morning. Last I saw of him, he was in the cafeteria."

I nodded, not really sure I was relieved he hadn't been moved yet. Maybe it was because I had actually become attached to how he was feeling these past few weeks. Sure, it was Malfoy. The same guy who harassed me at school, but something was different about him. He wasn't…so...arrogant. Or maybe he was, and I just hadn't noticed because he had been sick. That would actually make sense.

I made my way down to the cafeteria and, sure enough, found Malfoy sitting there…in muggle clothes?

He didn't notice me walk across the room, but he did notice me once I took the seat across from him. He had his mouth full of…something.

"Glad to see you're eating." I said and he only nodded.

I looked down at his plate…it was a small steak…covered in…what was that, ketchup?

"Yes, I woke up this morning…starving." He said before he took another large bite.

"So, you're feeling better?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Loads." He said hurriedly before he ate more.

"Charlie told you about moving you, I presume?" I asked, he looked up at me, before he pushed his plate away from him.

"Yeah." He said in a low, almost inaudible, voice.

"But it'll be alright."

"How many months before I can have that Wolfsbane potion?" He asked.

"Seven."

He nodded and avoided eye contact with me.

"Do you know where my wand is? And I had this ring…wait never mind. I didn't take the ring to practice."

"Your wand is at the nurses desk by the room you were in."

He did look different, but of course the last time I had actually seen him, he was a seventeen year old boy who walked away with his family. The last memory I have of him was him and his mother walking away from Hogwarts. He did look different now, in a good way of course. He was still that pallid color, and he still had that platinum blond hair that you could point out from miles away. But there were differences, in his eyes. They were very much clouded over. In a haze. But, he looked fit. Very well in shape, but then again…he has to be. I never thought I would ever see Draco Malfoy face to face again. And really, I was glad I got to. Sure, I didn't expect him to apologize for anything, but I wanted to see him as the person he turned out to be. Not the git who I went to school with.

"I, uh want to go rest before I forcefully moved. If that is alright?" He said.

"Yes, yes of course." I said and waved my hand for him to leave. He nodded and walked out of the cafeteria. When he was for sure gone and out of sight I reached for the fork he had been eating with and poked at the 'steak' he had been eating.

I eventually got up the nerve and took a small, extremely small, bite of it. The second I could taste the blood, wasn't ketchup like I thought, I gagged and spit it back out onto the plate.

I ordered myself a drink to get the taste of that steak out of my mouth. After I checked on my other patients I walked down to Malfoy's room. Where it was chaotic.

I grabbed one of the nurses arms, "What's going on?" I asked and looked over her shoulder to see at least half a dozen nurses rushing around the halls.

"Mr. Malfoy cant be found anywhere."

"What you mean? Did he leave?" I asked, somewhat panicky. Malfoy was a new werewolf, tonight was his first full moon…and he **left** the only place where we could keep him safe.

"Seems like he did. He came by and asked for his wand, said it just wanted it so he would have tomorrow morning. Then he walked down the hall and disappeared."

"Great." I mumbled and turned away from her. I saw Charlie walking around and he quickly walked to me.

"Hermione, you spoke with Mr. Malfoy earlier right?"

"Yes, but not for long. He said he wanted to go lie down before we moved him." I said, suddenly realizing how easily he had lied to me. He had asked me where his wand was, and then I simply let him walk around on his own. The boy apperated! And he tricked me into telling him where his wand was. Or, not really tricked, but I still shouldn't have told him. So much for change.

Charlie nodded and sighed, "He's gone. We probably wont be hearing back from him. Perfect."

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and sat down a clipboard before I walked away.

Perfect. This was just perfect. Draco Malfoy, aka new werewolf, has simply walked out of St. Mungo's on his first full moon. He has no idea how this will effect him. He probably barely knows about the pain that will be inflicted on him once he starts to change. Oh Merlin, what if he changed when he was around his family…or his mother since his father got life in Azkaban. He would never forgive himself if he harmed his mother. But, he had made it clear when Logan was here that he didn't want his mother to know about his condition, so…he wouldn't go home I would think. But still, what if he changed when he was in public. But he was smarter than that, he would know better than to be in a very public place tonight.

That was what I kept thinking about all day. Constantly played the 'What if' game.

Eventually I got off work, it actually felt weird not going by Malfoy's room to open up his windows, or to have a late night two minute talk with him. I felt a bit sad to keep walking down the hall to a apperation point so I could go home.

Once home I looked around my apartment. The two bedroom, one bathroom apartment was clean, of course, and my TV was off but my stereo was on quietly.

I turned on a few of my lights and flipped on my TV. I sat on my couch with my feet propped up on my coffee table and listened to A Summer Place as I thought about where Malfoy was.

Who knew at this time. Two in morning, and he was bound to be anywhere. I felt bad because it had been his first transformation into a werewolf and he had to be alone. I hope he wasn't around people, but I hoped he was by some kind of animals.

Werewolf get frustrated with themselves if they will hurt themselves. I remembered Lupin's numerous scars from where he would hurt himself when he was a werewolf.

And even though I didn't see Greybeck very often, I had noticed the scars on his face as well.

I did, in fact, feel bad that this had happened to Malfoy. After the war, everyone acted like they didn't know what happened to them, but I remember hearing from Harry and Ron, back when he still spoke to me, that both Malfoy boys were sentenced to Azkaban. Draco six months, and Lucious life. Six months in Azkaban was bound to play tricks on your mind, I'm actually shocked now that he is capable to be a sane person. But after he got out, that was really when he disappeared from the public eye. Him and his mother.

So, four years later he turns back up on a Quidditch team out of Ireland. Yes, I will admit I kept up with him after that. He was the starting seeker and had helped win over thirty games. He's been playing for them for about two years now, but now…he had to quite because of another thing to mess with his life. Sure, maybe in a few months when he can start taking the Wolfsbane potion he can get back on a broom but until then it would be a risk.

I drifted off to sleep, eventually. When I opened my eyes back up it was morning. And there was knocking at my door. It took my mind a moment to register what the noise was, I just deemed it as Mrs. Dot wanting to borrow some more sugar for who knows what.

I threw my blanket off of me and onto the floor and stretched before I walked to my door.

I looked out the peep hole, but saw no one. Kids.

But when I started to walk back to the kitchen the knocking came again and I rushed to the door and hoped to catch the kids.

I swung it open and was surprised that it wasn't kids at all who was knocking at my door. I opened my door and was surprised to find someone fall into my apartment.

"Malfoy?" I asked, kind of uncertain if it were even him, due to the fact that there was so much dirt and blood in his platinum hair, it barely looked blond.

He groaned in response. I was glad he was in my apartment enough to where I could actually shut my front door so no one would see him.

Once I shut the door and looked back at him. For the first time I realized that he was naked…in my living room.

I rushed over to my couch where I had extra blankets and covered him up. He watched me, I couldn't tell if he was in his right mind or not. The look in his eyes wasn't something you saw on him. It was fear and pain.

He grabbed my wrist, leaving a bloody and muddy hand print on my wrist, and I realized he was shaking.

"It…hurt. Merlin…it still…hurts." He rasped out.

"I know. Come on, lets get you somewhere that is not on my floor." I said and he let go of my wrist.

I helped him up and walked him over to my couch, and threw another blanket over him.

I went to the kitchen and got a bowl of hot water and went to the bathroom to get a wash rag.

When I came back into my living I saw that he had already fallen asleep. Good, this would make cleaning him off easier. I walked over to my couch and sat on the ground and slowly started to wash off the dirt and dried blood. Until I found out where the blood came from. There was a cut on the back of his neck and another the wrapped around the center of his stomach to the side. How he was still alive after that, I don't know. I looked for my wand and found it beside the TV. I got up and came back to where I was already sitting.

I murmured healing spells to myself and held my wand over his open wounds. Slowly, but surely, they all closed up. The one on his neck didn't scar at all, but the one on his stomach left a nasty, vicious looking scar. _One of many_ I thought to myself.

Eventually I got all of him cleaned off the best I could, leaving certain parts alone. And cleaning out his hair was a nightmare, I still couldn't get all of the red out, and I hoped it wouldn't stain.

One month down, and two more to go before his body stopped controlling things. What was the seconded month? That's right temper.

Well, at least I was already use to the Malfoy temper. But, hopefully today he would wake up and he wouldn't want to argue. Because really tomorrow was when temper would settle.

I sighed and stood up to walk back into the kitchen. I poured the dirty water down the drain when a thought hit me. How did he know where I lived? One of the many questions I had for him once he woke up.

**Hope you liked, it's about forty minutes till midnight and I'm tired, but I was determined to get this posted tonight. **

**Oh! And a hint, reviews help me write faster. Good or Bad ones. **


	6. Chapter 6 I Like That Plan

**Draco:**

Oh, I was sore all over. My world was dark, but of course that was because I knew I had my eyes closed, and all I could feel was the soreness of my muscles and the pounding in my head every time my heart beated.

I had no idea what I was lying on, but it was…surprising comfy. Felt like…a couch? Maybe I made it home early this morning, or maybe Reno found me. But this wasn't the smell of my house, wherever I was…it smelled like cinnamon and…something else.

I snapped my eyes open, I wasn't in my house…I had no idea where I was, which wasn't good.

"Reno!" I called for my house elf and with a _POP _she was standing beside the couch I was on.

"Master, You're not at Quidditch?" Reno said or…maybe she asked.

I nodded, "I know. I was at Blaise's house last night." For the first time I realized how raspy my voice was.

"Master, but you are not in Mr. Blaise's house." Reno pointed out as she looked around the small living room. Defiantly not Blaise Zabini's house.

"I know, I don't know where I am actually." I said in my attempt to set up. Slowly, I managed. Reno gasped when I was sitting up, or somewhat sitting up.

"What?" I asked looking at her. She had her mouth covered with her little hands and was staring at me. She ran up to me and ran her hand along my stomach and I looked down to see what had gotten her attention. But there along my stomach was a pale and healed-but still new-scar. _Uh. _I thought.

"Master, what happened?" The little elf asked and her eyes started to tear up.

I shook my head, "Quidditch practice a few months ago. I had a nasty fall, but I'm fine." I lied.

"Oh, ok." Reno sniffled, I wasn't sure if she saw past my lie or not. Usually she didn't.

"Reno, bring Master Draco home?" Reno asked.

"Uh, is my mother home, Reno?" I asked. I loved mum, but she was supposed to think I was still at Quidditch. Besides, if she saw this new scar she would easily see past my lie and find out what had happened, something I didn't really want to tell her…just yet.

"Yes, Master Narcissa is at home." Reno said, she looked confused as to why I was asking if my mum was home.

"Then Reno, please don't mention to her that you saw me. Please, she has to think I'm still at Quidditch." I said to her.

She nodded her head, she understood, "But, Master…why aren't you at practice? Please say you didn't quite. Oh, Master you are so good at it."

I smiled at her compliment, "Thank you, Reno. No, I haven't quite, but I am taking a break." Reno opened her mouth to ask why, but I beat her to it. "Because, something has come up with my health. Don't worry, Reno, I'm fine. I just need to get some rest."

Reno nodded her head and stepped back from me to look me over again.

"Master Draco, would you like Reno to bring some of your clothes to you?" Reno asked, and I realized that I was, very much, naked. But I had a blanket covering me, so I felt a little better about that fact…but only a little.

"Yes." I said and Reno nodded her head before she snapped her fingers and vanished like smoke.

I sighed when she was gone and put my head in my hands, and stared at the grayish carpet. Where was I? I looked up and around the room. It was small, or at least compared to my living it was. There was one couch, in which I was lying on, and a matching chair. In front of me was a coffee table and in front of that was…oh what was that? I know muggles have them. Muggles…was I in a muggle's home? Surely not. But then again…a muggle could have found me hurt last night and brought me to their home. No. I had a massive, from the looks of it, cut on my stomach. I've never seen this scar in my life so I knew it was new, which meant that someone had healed it earlier.

_POP _Reno apperated into the living room once more, with some clothes in her hands.

"Oh, thank you, Reno." I said and took them from her.

She gave me a sad smile. She didn't understand what was going on with me. Hell, I barely knew what was going on with me. She turned around as I quickly dressed myself in my normal wizard world clothes. Or, really the Malfoy attire. Black slacks and a white dress shirt. It was probably the only types of clothes still at the Manor that belonged to me, since I took my muggle clothes with me when I left for Quidditch.

When I was fully dressed, shoes included, I stood from the couch. Mistake. I was sore all over, in places I didn't even realize you could get sore. And I played Quidditch! And from being sore I slowly fell back down onto the couch.

"Master, are you sure you are ok?" Reno asked me.

"Yes, just sore, Reno. Nothing to worry about." I said and tried my hardest to sound convincing.

I heard footsteps from somewhere else in the apartment and I knew whoever's apartment I was in…they were awake.

"Reno, do you have your wand?" I asked. Scared, because I had no idea where I had left mine. Zabini probably had it.

"Yes, Master." She said as she pulled it out to show me that she indeed have her wand. She offered it to me, but I refused to take it from her. I heard shuffling footsteps, and Reno heard them as well because her ears perked up like a cat. The footsteps drew closer and closer until I made out a shape in the shadows.

It was defiantly a girl's house I was in. I had my idea's of who's house I was in but I really didn't expect to see Granger step out of the shadows…especially in…what were those, bunny slippers? She yawned and scratched her head, Reno looked at her and then back at me.

"That's a new girl, Master. I haven't seen her before." Reno whispered to me, and I almost laughed at her observation, but didn't.

Granger hadn't heard Reno, thankfully. Granger glanced at the living room and her eyes stopped on me, "Glad to see you're awake." She said and looked over at Reno.

"Reno, why don't you go home. My mum is bound to wake up soon, and will be looking for you." I instructed her.

"Yes, Master Draco." Reno said.

"Ah, and remember what you promised not to tell her." I said. She smiled, nodded and snapped her fingers again, before vanishing like smoke once again.

"How are you feeling, Malfoy?" Granger asked me as I stood to my feet, still feeling a bit sore. But this time I managed to stand and walk a few steps.

"Sore, to be honest."

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked as she watched me carefully. I couldn't tell if she were looking for something or if she didn't trust me being in…her house.

"Yes." I said in a low voice and leaned against the counter.

"So, you had your own house elf bring you some clothes, I see." She pointed out as she pulled out a skillet from a cabinet.

"Yeah." I knew how Granger felt about how elves. Or at least how she felt about the ones who had masters. She even made this crazy group back in school to help free the ones who worked in kitchen. Didn't work. I heard that she put hats in the hallways in hopes one would pick it up and be free. One of them who was already free just picked up them up and kept them for himself. I saw Dobby a few times do that. My former house elf, I liked him. He was always kind to me, even when I didn't deserve it. My father accidentally let him free when I was twelve. To this day he hasn't mentioned how he accidentally let Dobby go. But when I would see Dobby in the hallways he would always wave to me. I was sad when Aunt Bella killed him. And my mother cried when she found out he was killed.

"That's good. I hope-" She started to say but was cut off by a loud _POP _of someone apperating.

I saw Reno again and she looked around the living room, then she saw me.

"Reno! Is something wro-" I started to say when she ran to me, but was cut off when she hugged me tightly, around my waist. I patted her on her head and she buried her face in my stomach.

"Reno? What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sniffled a little before she spoke, "I've just missed you. You have been gone for over a year for Quidditch. Not a single visit."

**Hermione:**

I stood in the kitchen and watched as Malfoy's house elf hugged him. A little shocked at her words. His house elf, his servant, missed him. The boy hadn't seemed to have gone home at all. And his house elf sadly pointed that out to him.

"Reno, I know. I've been busy, I haven't had time." Malfoy assured the little elf.

"Master Draco used to send letters, why don't you write any longer?"

Malfoy sighed and looked away from the elf before he spoke, "Reno…go home. Mum, will wake up soon."

His elf let go of him, and nodded her head. She looked at me and curtsied. "Master Draco is missed around the house." Reno said before she snapped her fingers and vanished.

Malfoy sighed when she was gone and sat at my table.

"Sorry about that. She's quite…attached to certain people. And somehow I got the privilege to be number one on her list." Malfoy explained as I started to cook breakfast.

"So, care to explain to me where you wandered off to yesterday?" I asked. Not trying to start a fight or anything, but I wanted to know.

"Granger, surely you understand…I can take care of myself and my own problems." He said.

I snorted a laugh, "Sure you can, that's exactly why you showed up at my door at the break of dawn this morning, covered in dried blood and dirt." I said as I while I cracked open an egg.

He sighed, "Touché. But really, I don't need the hospital…sending me off to someplace. I took care of it. I explained my…problem to someone and he took care of it. Made sure I wasn't going to hurt anyone, or myself, last night." He explained.

I slid my egg onto my plate, "Scrambled or over easy?" I asked and held up a egg.

"You pick." He said and I cracked open the egg over the skillet.

"And, whom, may I ask, did you go to last night?" I asked.

"Zabini."

Blaise Zabini? Why would he go to him?…were they even friends still? Well, obviously they were or Malfoy wouldn't have gone to him last night for help.

"And, as scared as I am to know the answer…just how in the world did you know where I lived?"

Malfoy looked around my apartment for a second before his attention turned back to me, "I…honestly have no idea. The only thing I remember from when the sun went down last night…was that unbearable pain…and then waking up on your couch."

"You were knocking on my door, I opened it and you fell into. Gripped my wrist kind of hard." I said looking down at my wrist with a faint bruise on it. "Somehow you knew were I lived. Even if you weren't in your right mind."

"How bad was it? Reno pointed out the scar earlier." He asked. I knew he was asking about the cut that was on his stomach, the one that wrapped around him.

I put his eggs on a plate, "Pretty bad. I'm really shocked you even lived after getting that one." I said quite honestly.

I brought the eggs over to him and handed him a fork, which he accepted. He took a few bites before he spoke again, "I hate not remembering." he mumbled.

"I know. Most people do. But, in a few months you can take Wolfsbane and not have to worry about remembering." I assured.

"Zabini has my wand. I wish to have it back." He said and I nodded my head.

"I think Blaise works at the cloak store in Diagon Alley." I said and got up to get us some orange juice.

"Yes, he does."

"Malfoy, does your mom not know you are not playing Quidditch right now?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't want her to know. Not…just now at least."

I sat down a glass of orange juice in front of him and reclaimed my seat. "Well, Malfoy, if you need anything, I'll try my best to help." I assured.

"Don't make me go back to St. Mungo's for a checkup this morning. I've hated that place since I was nine years old and I had to regrow some bones." He said.

"Alright. I wont make you go back, but only if you let me monitor you for the next month. Deal?"

He rolled his eyes, "Why do I always have to be looked after?"

"So many answers." I said as I stood back up and took the plates back to the kitchen and cast a cleaning charm on them.

"Deal?" I asked again.

"Yeah. Deal. Does it matter where I live?" He asked suddenly.

I shook my head, "No, not really."

"I cant go home, I don't want my mom to know. And, Zabini isn't the type to take me in." He said more to himself than me.

I sighed, I was a Gryffindor…if I could help…I would. "Malfoy, if you need somewhere to stay for awhile, you can stay here for as long as you need to."

I had expected him to decline, I mean I was still the person he called Mudblood a couple of years ago. But, he looked at me thoughtfully and then looked around again. He had no where else to go, he was determined to keep this secret from his mum as long as possible, and Blaise probably held something against him about moving in.

"I wouldn't want to impose." He said.

"Nonsense. Besides, it makes tracking you down for monitoring easier." I said and smiled so he knew I was being serious.

"Where would I sleep?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and shrugged, "I have a second bedroom, I use it as a library right now, but you can use some spells on it and set it up however you would like." I assured him.

He nodded his head and stood, "Alright. But, promise I wont impose? I mean I can always get Reno to sort something out. It would take a few days but I wouldn't always be here."

"Whatever you want to do. But just know you can stay here as long as you need to." I said and stepped around him to go to my room to change into normal clothes. "The room is right here." I hollered back at him and pointed to a door on my left, across from the bathroom.

I changed into muggle clothing and then walked out of my room and didn't see Malfoy anywhere. I looked around for a second, but once again didn't see him. Either he left, or he was looking at his 'room'.

I walked into my kitchen and turned on my stereo to find a station I wanted to listen to.

"What on earth is that?" I heard a voice say from behind me and I jumped. Of course I knew who it was, but he still scared me.

"A muggle way of listening to music." I said.

"Looks…complicated." He said and walked around the counter. "Are you sure I can stay here? I mean we haven't really gotten along in the past."

I continued to look for a station, "Malfoy, it is fine. How about you get Reno to get somewhere ready as a backup, and you stay here until it is set up and then you only stay a few days here and a few days where ever."

He nodded, "Alright. I like that plan."

**Alright…to me this chapter seems…a bit off. But it's the best I got right now. So, smile because I stopped at least seven times while writing this to think things through. **

**Also! Great news! I got a message the other day, from Morning Air, and she asked if she could put this story in Chinese! How exciting! (and of course I gave her permission to)**

**Also, reviews help me write faster and influence me. So review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 AN

**This story; ****Bitten****, I've decided will come to an end. I have no interest in it anymore. I'll leave it up, for the sake I might come back to it later on, but for now it will just remain incomplete and discontinued. **

**Sorry, but I realized, I have no life and while I may sit at home, I came to the conclusion…I'm going to go out and get a life. **

**I've talked my mom into taking me and one of my best friends to London, England after I graduate High School, as long as I plan out and contribute to the payment. So, that's something I need to think about.**

**I have AP English2 assignment I've barely started, but I'm procrastinating it, which is something- I learned from a boy at school- isn't the best thing to always to. So, I need to start on that. **

**Then, on July 8****th**** I have an audition for music. I have to play 4 etudes, as well as 3 scales (Memorized), plus my chromatic (all of the notes on the instrument). I can only get through 75% of the music, and I want a good chair for what I'm trying out for. **

**And then, (Yes there's more) I'm working on actually working on college stuff, finding out things for scholarships.**

**I'm sorry I've decided to take a long break from this story. But, odds are it wont be permanent. **


End file.
